phom rak khun (saranghae)
by alinzajazky
Summary: Kisung ff/"Ya! Apa Tomo lebih penting dariku!" / "Justru Kim Yesung yang telah mengkhianatiku, nona. Dia bermain dengan namja lain di belakangku. Dia mengkhianatiku!"
1. Chapter 1

**PHOM RAK KHUN**

**.**

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM YESUNG**

**Dll**

**.**

_Ini adalah FF request dari__** I'm Dhie Clouds **__saengie, yang minta dibuatin FF KISUNG. Mian kalo kurang mengena._

_Warning : alur loncat-loncat dan kecepetan._

_Happy reading._

_._

_**Mengenalmu adalah kejutan terbaik.**_

_**.**_

Mata Yesung mengerjab, wajah kagetnya sangat menggemaskan untuk dilihat. Tak hanya dirinya, bahkan semua orang yang ada di dalam cafe milik kerabatnya juga tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Mwo?" ucap Yesung setelah hilang rasa kagetnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Kim Yesung!" ucap namja tampan yang berdiri di depannya dengan membawa sebuket bunga.

"S-sepertinya kau salah paham tuan. Aku namja, dan aku bahkan tidak mengenal anda."

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu," jawab namja yang dari pakaiannya terlihat sekali kalau dia namja berkelas.

"A-apa? Tapi bagiku itu masalah, tuan..."

"Waeyo? Aku tampan, dan aku seorang CEO perusahaan besar. Perlu aku sebutkan nama perusahaan kami?" ucap namja berwajah datar itu.

Entah berapa perempatan yang muncul di keningnya karena namja di depannya. Tapi pembawaannya yang selalu kalem, membuatnya mampu menampakkan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Kontras dengan isi hatinya yang merutuki namja tak di kenal itu.

"Mianhae, tuan..."

"Kibum. Kim Kibum. Itu namaku," ucap si tampan.

"Nde, Kim Kibum'ssi. Mianhae, tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kami akan menikah bulan depan," ucap Yesung.

"Mwo? Kenapa tuan Cha tak mengatakannya?! Katakan padaku, siapa namja itu? Apa dia lebih baik dariku?" tanya Kibum sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Yesung.

"Aniyo, dia bukan namja. Dia seorang gadis. Dia..."

"Oppa?" panggil seseorang.

Yesung menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja masuk ke cafe bersama seorang yeoja lain yang lebih tua darinya.

"Wookkie'ah, kau datang?" ucap Yesung dengan senyuman tulusnya. Dengan lembut ia menepis tangan Kibum dan menyambut yeoja itu.

Kibum menatap gadis yang baru saja datang itu dengan tatapan iba. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menggapai Yesung. Gadis itu buta. Dan ia memakai penutup kepala, menutupi kepalanya yang polos tanpa rambut.

"Dia terus merengek ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap yeoja paruh baya yang bersamanya.

"Hatiku tidak tenang. Aku bermimpi oppa meninggalkanku," ucap yeoja manis itu.

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku selalu ada di sini, Kim Ryeowook agasshi. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," ucapnya sambil membelai yeoja itu.

"Yesung'ah, siapa tuan ini?" tanya umma Ryeowook saat menyadari kehadiran Kibum yang terus menatap mereka.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kim Kibum'ssi, perkenalkan, ini calon istriku, Kim Ryeowook, dan ummanya. Nyonya Kim adalah pemilik Cafe ini," ucap Yesung pada Kibum.

Namja tampan itu tersentak. Bagaimana dia yang nyaris sempurna bisa kalah dari yeoja buta itu? Kim Yesung itu benar-benar namja yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku kalah. Tapi...," Kibum menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat. "Lain kali mungkin aku akan menemuimu lagi," ucapnya lagi seraya melangkah mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Kibum tak menyahut. "Kim Ryeowook'ssi, aku berikan bunga ini untukmu," ucap Kibum.

"Goma..."

"Bersiaplah, mungkin aku akan merebut Yesungmu," bisik Kibum yang memotong ucapan Ryeowook, lalu keluar dari cafe itu.

"Wookkie'ah, gwenchana? Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa yang orang itu katakan?"

Ryeowook mencengkram lengan Yesung. "Oppa, jangan menemuinya lagi, ne! Dia bilang akan merebutmu dariku!"

Yesung tersentak sesaat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, baby. Aku bahkan tak pernah mengenalnya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia hanya bercanda," ucapnya sambil menggandeng Ryeowook untuk duduk di salah satu bangku.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu adalah keajaiban.**_

_**.**_

Kibum meletakkan map yang baru selesai ia baca dengan sedikit kasar. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya. Jemari tangannya terus mengetuk meja kerjanya, tanda ia sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kanker otak? Bahkan sel kanker sudah menyerang syaraf matanya, hingga menyebabkan kebutaan? Harapan hidup tanpa operasi hanya beberapa bulan, sementara prosentasi operasi hanya 30% untuk hidup. Sudah kuduga. Baiklah, aku akan bersabar untuk sementara waktu."

Namja tampan itu terbiasa hidup penuh persaingan. Dalam bisnis, semua adalah lawan dan kawan dalam waktu bersamaan. Dalam bisnis, seseorang harus jeli memanfaatkan peluang apapun. Dan baginya, kelemahan Ryeowook adalah peluang untuknya.

Kejam?

Bukankah dunia memang penuh kekejaman?

Seperti yang asistennya laporkan. Sepulang kerja, Kim Yesung memang selalu datang ke rumah sakit tempat Ryeowook dirawat. Dia namja yang hebat kan? Dia begitu setia mendampingi kekasihnya meski ia tahu, usianya mungkin tak akan lama lagi. Mungkin hanya keajaiban yang mampu menolong Kim Ryeowook sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Sebenarnya, masih ada peluang sembuh untuknya," ucap sang dokter.

"Jeongmalyo? Apa itu, dokter? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Bawa dia ke Amerika. Di sana banyak dokter hebat dengan peralatan yang hebat pula. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama sampai ia kembali pulih. Tapi hanya itu cara satu-satunya."

Nyonya Kim dan Yesung saling pandang.

Keluarga Kim bukan keluarga kaya. Meski Nyonya Kim memiliki cafe yang lumayan ramai, tapi itu hanya usaha sederhana. Sedangkan Tuan Kim telah lama meninggal. Mereka tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membawa Ryeowook berobat di sana.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Aku akan mengurus semua biayanya," ucap seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Ki-Kim Kibum'ssi? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" sentak Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertukaran?"

"Ne?"

"Aku akan membiayai semuanya, sebagai gantinya, kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

"Mwo?!" sentak Yesung dan nyonya Kim bersamaan.

"Apa syarat yang aku berikan terlalu sulit? Aku juga akan melunasi hutang kalian. Bukankah kalian menggadaikan cafe dan rumah kalian demi biaya pengobatan dan segala teraphy yang Kim Ryeowook'ssi jalani?"

Yesung menatap namja di depannya tak percaya. Bagimana bisa namja itu menyelidiki semuanya. Dan bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan nyawa seseorang untuk sebuah pertukaran?

"Anda gila, tuan," ucap Yesung dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu adalah harapan**_

_**.**_

Yesung turun dari mobil Seohyun dengan tergesa dan segera berlari mengejar Kibum yang hampir masuk ke gedung perusahaanya. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan para pengawal namja itu, Yesung terus mendekat dan menarik lengan Kibum, memaksamu menoleh.

"Dia sekarat. Dia..., tolong aku...," pintanya dengan kalimat yang tak jelas.

"Kau yakin? pertolonganku tidak gratis kau tahu?"

"A-akan aku lakukan apapun asal dia bisa selamat. Aku mohon...," pinta Yesung lagi.

"Baiklah. Tuan Cha, siapkan segalanya. Kita akan mengirim pasien ke Amerika," ucap Kibum dingin.

"Ne, sajangnim," jawab asistennya seraya meninggalkan mereka.

Yesung menarik tangannya yang bergetar dari lengan Kibum. "Gamsahamnida. Jeongmal gamsahamnida...," ucapnya sambil membungkuk pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak mengharap ucapan terimakasih, Kim Yesung," kata Kibum seraya mengangkat dagu Yesung. "Tapi aku ingin sebuah tanda kesepakatan yang sah."

"A-apa? Kau ingin aku membuat surat bermaterai untuk hal ini?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya perlu stempel saja."

Yesung meraba tubuhnya sendiri, mencari stempel di saku-saku mantelnya. "Mianhanda, tapi aku tidak membawanya."

"Aku yang akan memberikannya," ucap Kibum seraya menarik pinggang Yesung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yesung.

"A-apa yang kau, argh...!" erang Yesung saat namja itu menggigit dan menghisap lehernya.

"Oppa!" Seohyun berusaha mendekati Yesung saat melihat perbuatan Kibum, tapi beberapa orang langsung menghadangnya.

Kibum melepaskan tubuh Yesung. "Kau milikku, Kim Yesung. Jangan mencoba untuk lari dariku, karena aku akan menemukanmu meski kau lari ke ujung neraka sekalipun," ucap Kibum seraya mengecup bibir namja manis itu sekilas.

Yesung jatuh terduduk, begitu Kibum melepaskannya. Dia terlalu kaget dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat itu.

"Kemasi barangmu segera setelah Kim Ryeowook pergi, dan datang ke alamat ini," ucap namja berwajah dingin itu lagi sembari memberikan sebuah alamat pada Yesung, lalu meninggalkannya.

"Oppa, oppa gwaenchana?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang tak sadarkan diri. Rasanya ia tak tega melepasnya pergi. Tapi ini adalah jalan satu-satunya agar yeoja itu sembuh. Asal ia kembali sehat, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darinya.

Nyonya Kim menepuk pundak Yesung, memijatnya perlahan. "Mianhae, Yesung'ah. Kau telah banyak menderita. Demi Ryeowook kami, kau telah...,"

"Ahjumma, bukankah aku telah berjanji? Bagiku, ahjumma adalah orangtuaku. Sejak mereka meninggal, hanya ahjumma yang bersamaku. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi ahjumma dan Wookkie. Apapun," ucap Yesung.

"Gomawo, Yesung'ah. Apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah putra kami," ucap nyonya Kim seraya memeluk Yesung, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke pesawat pribadi milik Kibum yang akan membawanya dan Ryeowook ke Amerika.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu adalah ujian**_

_**.**_

Yesung menatap sekelilingnya. Rumah di depannya tak hanya mewah, tapi lebih pantas di sebut istana. Sebuah istana dengan pengawal dan pelayannya.

Ia tahu, Kim Kibum adalah namja kaya. Namun sama sekali tak menyangka ia sekaya para pangeran negeri impian. Seandainya ia adalah yeoja, pastilah keberuntungan sedang memihaknya, karena pangeran itu menyukainya. Sayangnya ia bukanlah yeoja. Dan Yesung adalah namja normal. Meski ia cukup terbuka untuk menerima banyak dari sahabatnya yang mencintai sesamanya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Di lihatnya Kibum berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Ne," jawab Yesung pendek.

"Park ahjussi, bawa barang-barang Kim Yesung ke lantai atas!" perintak Kibum pada pelayannya.

"Nde, sajangnim," jawab pria paruh baya itu seraya mengangkat tas yang Yesung bawa. Sedikit heran dengan bawaan Yesung yang tak seberapa. Namun kemudian makhlum dengan semuanya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kibum membawa namja pulang. Dan semua namja itu adalah namja matre yang masuk dengan membawa banyak barang dan keluar dengan membawa lebih banyak barang lagi dari Kibum. Mungkin Yesung juga sama. hanya saja mungkin dia tidak mau repot dengan membawa banyak barang murahan, toh saat Kibum bosan, dia akan tetap pergi dengan barang-barang mewah pemberian namja itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne," lagi-lagi jawaban pendek.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Kim Ryeowook? Tenanglah, dia mendapatkan penanganan yang terbaik."

Yesung terhenyak. "Jeongmalyo? Apakah aku bisa menghubunginya?"

"Ani! Mulai sekarang, kau milikku. Jadi Kim Ryeowook sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi. Arra?!" tegas Kibum.

"Mwo?!"

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat? Aku akan membiayai pengobatan Kim Ryeowook, dan melunasi hutang kalian. Asal kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Tapi..."

"Kau tidak mencintainya. Jadi apa susahnya menggantikannya dengan diriku? Bukankah posisi kami sama? Kau berhutang budi pada keluarga Kim, dan aku menebus hutang itu untukmu. Jadi sekarang kau berhutang padaku. Jadi, bersikaplah manis dan menurut."

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah kau bisa mencari namja lain? Kenapa harus mengusik kehidupan kami?" tanya Yesung dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Karena aku ingin. Itu saja," jawab Kibum seraya melangkah ke sofa mewahnya. "Beristirahatlah, jika kau tidak ingin makan malam," ucapnya kemudian.

Yesung menatap namja tampan itu tak percaya.

Bukankah dia yang memaksa Yesung untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa bersikap sekasar itu padanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersikap lebih baik, setidaknya untuk menarik simpatinya? Tapi dia...?

Belum lima menit Yesung terlelap, setelah insomia yang ia alami karena tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cemasnya pada Ryeowook, saat ia rasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapu bibirnya. Namja itu terbangun. Dan mendapati Kibum tengah berada di atasnya, dan mencumbu bibirnya.

Mata Yesung membola karena kaget. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melawan. Tapi namja bermarga sama dengannya itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dengan satu tangan ia mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Yesung, sementara tangan lainnya mencoba melepaskan pakaian namja manis itu.

"Eummph! Lepaskan!" teriaknya akhirnya.

"Waeyo?"

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Mwo?" ucap kibum dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekaget ini kan? Kau pikir kekasih dalam definisiku adalah kekasih selayaknya pasangan remaja yang cukup senang hanya dengan bergandengan tangan? Apa kau senaif itu?"

"A-apa?" sentak Yesung.

"Kau benar-benar beranggapan seperti itu?" ulang Kibum.

Yesung tak menyahut. Dia memang bodoh. Seharusnya ia tahu makna dari ucapan namja di depannya itu. seharusnya ia mengerti, yang namja itu inginkan bukanlah cintanya.

Kibum menatap wajah polos di bawahnya, seharusnya dia marah karena penolakannya. Tapi entah mengapa, ia justru ingin tertawa mengingat kebodohan Yesung.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah berpacaran dengan namja?" tanyanya.

Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Kibum tertawa mendengarnya. Perlahan di lepasnya cengkramannya di tangan Yesung. Lalu mengecup ringan bibir Yesung.

"Ya!" protes Yesung.

"Sudah aku duga. Kau memang berbeda," ucapnya seraya turun dari ranjang Yesung. "Berdoalah semoga aku cepat merasa bosan padamu, agar kau bisa lepas dariku. Karena sepertinya bermain denganmu jauh lebih seru dari pada para uke yang lain," lanjutnya seraya keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Sementara namja manis itu masih tak mengerti, haruskah ia merasa lega, atau khawatir dengan pernyataan yang ia dengar barusan.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu adalah kebahagiaan**_

_**.**_

Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah beberapa hari Yesung tinggal di rumahnya, dan ia masih belum bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Semalam saat Kibum masuk ke kamarnya, dia lansung basah kuyup karena jebakan yang Yesung pasang di pintu. Malam sebelumnya, Yesung memasang puluhan lonceng di pintu kamarnya, sehingga saat Kibum membukanya, lonceng itu berbunyi dan membangunkan semua orang. Dan masih banyak lagi trick yang ia gunakan untuk menghindari Kibum.

"Perlukah saya memberikan sesuatu dalam minuman atau makanannya, sajangnim?" tanya asisten Cha yang sangat mengerti apa yang membuat tuannya kesal.

Kibum menoleh. "Bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi untuk sementara, aku tak memerlukannya. Karena ini cukup menyenangkan."

Tuan Cha mengangguk mengerti. Memang sebelumnya, semua namja yang Kibum bawa adalah para uke dengan senang hati akan melayaninya. Mereka lebih senang lagi saat Kibum membelikan barang-barang mewah untuk mereka. Makanya Kibum cepat sekali merasa bosan.

Hingga akhirnya minggu lalu, saat Kibum mampir ke sebuah Cafe, ia melihat Yesung. Seorang namja yang terlihat manis dan tampan secara bersamaan. Namja yang selalu tersenyum meski terlihat begitu lelah. Namja yang bahkan masih bisa bersikap ramah dan sopan pada pelanggan yang berniat melecehkannya.

Kim Kibum langsung meminta asistennya untuk menyelidikinya, dan hari berikutnya, ia langsung mengungkapkan ketertarikkannya pada Yesung.

"Ohya, bagaimana keadaan Kim Ryeowook pasca operasi?"

"Masih belum ada perkembangan apapun, Sajangnim. Ia masih belum sadar. Sepertinya penyakitnya lebih parah dari perkiraan."

Kibum mendesah. "Jika dia meninggal, maka Kim Yesung terbebas dari perjanjian kami. Aku melupakan hal itu."

"Apa anda berniat mengikatnya selamanya?" tanya tuan Cha yang membuat Kibum menatapnya penuh tanya. "Maaf, karena biasanya anda selalu merasa bosan dan tak pernah bertahan lebih dari seminggu."

Kibum tertawa. "Benarkah? aku juga tak menyangka Kim Yesung sangat menyenangkan. Jika namja lain akan berbinar saat aku memberikan barang mewah, maka reaksinya sebaliknya."

"_**Apa kau tidak salah pilih, tuan? Aku rasa jaket kain biasa lebih menarik. Ini membuatku geli," **_ucap tuan Cha menirukan ucapan Yesung saat Kibum memberikan sebuah mantel bulu.

Kibum tertawa mendengarnya. "Dan apa kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada parfume mahal pemberian klien kita dari Perancis kemarin?"

"Mr. Piere?"

"Ne. Dia memberikannya pada putri Shin Ahjumma yang berulang tahun. Aku tidak tahu haruskah aku marah atau tertawa karenanya."

Tuan Cha tersenyum. "Saya senang. Setidaknya anda bisa tertawa sebebas ini, sajangnim."

.

.

_**Mengenalmu memberikan kehangatan**_

_**.**_

Yesung menangkap tubuh Kibum yang terhuyung saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Aroma alkohol tercium jelas menguar darinya. Di belakangnya tuan Cha membawakan jas Kibum.

"Kim Yesung..., hari ini pun kau terlihat cantik...," ucap Kibum merancau.

"Ya! Kau mabuk, Kim Kibum'ssi?"

"Ada klien penting yang mengajaknya minum," ucap tuan Cha.

Yesung menoleh. "Lalu kenapa tak mengantarnya ke kamarnya?"

"Mianhanda. Tapi Sajangnim memaksa untu menemuimu."

Yesung menatap Kibum yang memeluknya. Namja manis itu menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya malam ini akan repot sekali.

"Arraseo, bantu aku membawanya masuk," ucapnya kemudian.

"Ne," ucap namja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kim Kibum itu sembari membantu Yesung memapah Kibum masuk ke kamar namja manis itu.

"Apa dia punya kebiasaan buruk saat mabuk?" tanya Yesung sambil menaikan kaki kibum ke atas ranjang.

Tuan Cha tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Mwo?!" sentak Yesung.

"Bukan hal yang buruk. Kau akan menyukainya," ucap namja itu lagi. "Kalau begitu saya permisi," pamitnya kemudian.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan mengantar kepergian asisten pribadi Kim Kibum itu sampai di pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya.

"Ommo!" sentaknya saat melihat Kibum yang terduduk di ranjangnya. "Kau sudah sadar, Kim Kibum'ssi?" tanya Yesung sambil mendekati namja itu.

"Ya! Kau! Berhenti di sana!" bentak Kibum.

"Ne?" ucap Yesung kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Mwo? Aniyo. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Aniyo! Aku tidak butuh apapun. Karena aku punya segalanya. Hehehe..."

Yesung menatap Kibum lekat-lekat. Namja itu terus bergerak dalam duduknya. Apa dia masih mabuk?

"Hei, kau masih mabuk?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani, aku sadar. Aku hanya..., sedikiiiit..., mabuk. Aku ini kuat min- huuk..!"

Yesung melongo menatap namja di depannya. Lalu sebentar kemudian ia mulai tertawa. Kemana perginya keangkuhan seorang Kim Kibum? Yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah namja yang terlihat sangat bodoh dan aneh.

"Sepertinya kita akan banyak mengobrol malam ini. kau setuju, tuan Kim?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya.

"Neee..., kita akan mengobrol. Ah...," tiba-tiba Kibum berdiri. "Mianhae, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri. Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kibum imnida...," ucapnya yang disusul ambruknya tubuh namja itu.

Yesung menangkap tubuh Kibum sekali lagi. "Ommo! Kim Kibum'ssi...!" panggilnya tapi tak ada lagi sahutan.

Namja manis itu menghela nafas, seraya membaringkan kembali tubuh Kibum di ranjangnya, lalu keluar mengambil air hangat untuk membersihkan sekaligus mengompres wajah Kibum.

Mungkin namja Cha itu bercanda saat berkata, Yesung akan menyukai kebiasaan Kibum saat mabuk. Tapi setidaknya, dia bisa tersenyum melihat sisi lain dari namja arogan itu.

Kibum menangkap tangan Yesung, saat namja itu selesai membersihkan wajah dan tubuh (bagian atas) Kibum.

"Kim Yesung...," ucapnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ne?"

"Aku mohon, cepatlah jatuh cinta padaku."

Mata Yesung membola mendengar igauan namja tampan itu. Yesung tahu namja itu hanya mengigau, mungkin karena terlalu mabuk. Tapi sentah mengapa ia merasakan ketulusan dalam ucapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung merasakan kehangatan dari namja yang selalu bersikap dingin itu.

"Cepatlah menjadi milikku. Karena waktuku bersamamu tidak banyak lagi."

Sekali lagi Yesung tersentak.

Apa maksud kalimat terakhir Kibum? Apa dia juga sakit parah seperti Ryeowook? Atau Kibum sudah bosan bermain dengannya?

.

.

_**Mengenalmu terkadang menyakitkan**_

_**.**_

Kim Kibum terbangun dari mimpinya saat seberkas sinar menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela dan menerpa wajah tampannya. Namja itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yesung yang terlelap di sisi tempat tidur.

Namja tampan itu bangkit dan menyapukan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dan barulah ia menyadari, ia berada di kamar Yesung. Perlahan namja itu turun dari ranjang dan mengangkat tubuh ringan Yesung, lalu membaringkannya di ranjangnya.

Tanpa sadar, namja tampan itu membelai lembut kepala Yesung. Membuat si manis tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Kibum tersenyum senang. "Kau menyukainya, baby? Haaah..., aku ingin sekali memanggilmu seperti itu," gumamnya.

"Wookkie'ah..."

Satu patah kata, igauan Yesung memupus senyuman di bibir namja tampan itu. Tatapan hangatnya berganti menjadi dingin.

"Tak bisakah kau menatapku?"

"Wookkie..., mianhae...," lagi-lagi Yesung mengigau.

Rahang Kibum mengeras mendengar ucapan Yesung. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Wookkie'ah..., jeongmal mianhaeyo, naega-"

Igauan Yesung terputus. Kibum membungkamnya paksa dengan ciumannya. Entah mengapa ia sangat kesal mendengar Yesung menyebut nama lain di dalam mimpinya. Itu bahkan terdengar lebih menyakitkan daripada mendengarnya secara langsung saat Yesung terbangun.

Mimpi Yesung terusik saat merasakan ciuman Kibum di bibirnya. Mata sipitnya membola. Namja manis itu meronta, mencoba mendorong Kibum menjauh. Tapi namja tampan itu terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan. Hingga suara dering ponsel memaksa Kibum mengakhiri ciuman sepihaknya.

Namja tampan itu beranjak mengambil ponselnya yang semalam Yesung letakkan di meja nakas. Sesaat ia nampak tertegun membaca nama penelponnya. Namun kemudian segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo? Hmm, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana? Baiklah, berikan padanya."

Kibum mendekat pada Yesung dan memberikan teleponnya. Sementara namja manis yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya itu menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Untukmu. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," ucap Kibum.

Ragu, Yesung menerima ponsel itu dan mendekatkanya ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"_**Oppa!"**_

Mata Yesung melebar mendengar suara dari line seberang. "Kim Ryeowook?" sebutnya tak percaya.

"_**Ne, oppa! Sungie oppa, bogoshipeo!"**_

"Nado. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Operasinya sukses?"

"_**Hmm..., bahkan aku akan mendapat donor mata. Aku akan bisa melihat lagi. Tapi..., aku akan sangat lama di sini oppa. Mungkin pernikahan kita akan diundur. Oppa Gwaenchana?"**_

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau sembuh, apapun akan aku lakukan," ucap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kibum menatap senyum Yesung yang menyiratkan luka dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Bahagia karena Kim Ryeowook dan luka karena dirinya.

"Gomawo, Kim Kibum'ssi," ucap Yesung seraya mengembalikan ponsel namja tampan itu.

"Kekasihmu melewati masa kritisnya. Kau pasti bahagia."

Yesung tersenyum. "Ne, dan itu berkatmu. Jeongmal gomawo. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya," ucapnya.

"Kau bisa membalasnya."

"Ne?"

"Dengan tubuhmu,"

"A-apa?" sentak Yesung. Hilang sudah senyum yang sempat tercipta di wajahnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Mwo?"

"Bukankah kau berhutang nyawa dan penglihatan Kim Ryeowook? Kau juga berhutang pengembalian hak kepemilikan cafe mereka."

"Itu..."

"Jadi, kau setuju, atau aku akan menghentikan semua bantuanku?" tanya Kibum sambil menekan ponselnya.

"Arraseo! Akan aku lakukan apapun, tapi biarkan Wookkie menjalani pengobatannya sampai ia pulih. Aku mohon...," pinta Yesung sambil mencengkram lengan Kibum.

Rahang Kibum kembali mengeras. Sedalam itukah perasaan Yesung? Bagaimana dia bisa dengan rela mengorbankan dirinya demi orang yang tak pernah ia cintai? Atau sebenarnya namja itu mulai mencintai Kim Ryeowook?

Andwae! Kim Yesung adalah miliknya!

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kibum dingin.

Yesung mengangguk lemah, tanpa menatap wajah namja di hadapannya yang semakin bertambah kesal dengan jawabannya.

"Arra! Setelah ini, jangan sesali apapun, Kim Yesung!" ucap Kibum lalu mendorong Yesung jatuh diatas ranjangnya dan menindihnya.

Dan Yesung?

Meski ia sangat tak menginginkannya, namun namja manis itu hanya pasrah dengan semua yang Kibum lakukan, tanpa perlawanan. Ia straight, dan masih belum berubah. Tapi ia mati-matian mencoba menahan rasa jijik itu saat Kibum menjamahnya.

Demi Kim Ryeowook. Yeoja yang sangat ia sayangi lebih dari nyawanya.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

_Sebenarnya awalnya mau aku buat oneshoot, tapi kepanjangan. Jadi terpaksa aku potong. Mianhae..., semoga yang request makhlum dengan cerita yang gak sesuai permintaan ini. hehehe... dan juga maaf jika banyak typo  
_

_untuk ff kyusung HEARTBEAT karena kemarin aku post hari kamis, jadi minggu ini aku post pertengahan minggu ne... mian kalo ditunggu._


	2. Chapter 2

**PHOM RAK KHUN**

**.**

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM YESUNG**

**Dll**

**.**

_Apa ada yang menunggu lanjutan FF ini selain I'm Dhie Clouds saengie?_

_mian ini gak sempet diedit_

_Warning : alur loncat-loncat dan kecepetan._

_Happy reading_

_._

_**Mengenalmu adalah senyuman**_

_**.**_

Kim Yesung masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sejak Kibum meninggalkannya setelah percintaan mereka pagi tadi.

"Kim Yesung'ssi, Sajangnim menunggu anda untuk makan malam," panggil Park Ahjussi.

Yesung menoleh. "Nde, sebentar lagi aku turun," ucapnya.

"Nde..."

Namja manis itu beranjak balkon dari tempatnya berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sedikit mematutkan diri di depan kaca, mencoba mencari ekspresi terbaiknya, agar tak ada yang menyadari rasa sakit di hati dan tubuhnya.

Asisten Cha melirik Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja itu tertunduk, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Kibum. Namun itu justru membuat asisten Cha melihat jelas tanda kemerahan yang memenuhi tengkuknya dan mungkin di bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Bersiaplah, besok kau berangkat ke Amerika," ucap Kibum tanpa menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Bukankah kau ingin melihat keadaannya?"

"Aku...,"

"Pergilah. Aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Kau sangat membosankan," ucap Kibum seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Yesung menatap punggung Kibum yang menjauh.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Sajangnim tersenyum dan patah hati. Dan itu karenamu , Kim Yesung'ssi."

Yesung menoleh. "Ne?"

Asisten Cha tersenyum. "Dia mendapatkan kembali sisi kemanusiaannya," ucapnya. "Selesaikan makanmu, dan beristirahatlah. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara."

Yesung tak menyahut. Dia masih terlalu bingung dengan semua hal yang hari ini ia alami. Kenapa Kibum mudah sekali berubah pikiran?

"Tuan Cha, apa artinya Kim Kibum melepaskanku?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, dia melepaskanmu."

"Dia bosan padaku? Apa dia selalu seperti ini? Memaksa seseorang untuk menjadi miliknya dan mendepaknya setelah ia bosan?"

"Aniyo. Dia tak perlu memaksa siapapun, karena semua telah berebut untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi dia memang selalu mendepak mereka setelah ia bosan."

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung.

"Karena semua yang mendekatinya adalah orang-orang yang bermimpi dapat hidup mewah dari harta milik tuan muda kami."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

"Tentu saja mereka berharap tuan muda akan menikah dengan calon pilihan mereka. Apalagi Kim sajangnim adalah putra satu-satunya. Tentu mereka mengharapkan pewaris mereka kelak."

Yesung tertegun. Ia baru menyadarinya. Kim Kibum hanyalah namja yang kesepian.

"Tuan Cha, katakan padanya, aku akan pergi ke Amerika menemui Kim Ryeowook seperti ucapannya," ucap Yesung.

Tuan Cha hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Karena ia berharap Kim Yesung akan memberikan kebahagian pada tuannya. Tapi sepertinya mereka memang tidak berjodoh.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu adalah untaian nafas**_

_**.**_

Bruk!

Yesung jatuh terduduk. Baru kemarin ia mendengar suara Ryeowook yang sangat ceria. Dan ia tengah bersiap untuk menyusulnya ke Amerika. Tapi hari ini...

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Kibum.

"Kondisinya tiba-tiba menurun dan kembali kritis semalam. Dan pagi ini ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya," ucap tuan Cha.

"Wookkie'ah...," ucap yesung lirih.

next day.

Acara pemakaman Kim Ryeowook telah berakhir. Tapi Kim Yesung masih setia berdiri di depan nisan bertuliskan nama yeoja itu.

"Oppa...," Seohyun menggandeng lengan Yesung. "Apa oppa akan di sini lebih lama?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ne, kau pergilah. Jaga Kim ahjumma untukku," ucap Yesung.

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama. Aku menunggumu," ucap yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku, Seohyunie."

"Ne? Wae?"

"Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku harus menyelesaikan hutangku," ucap Yesung.

"Mwo? Tapi kan..., Wookkie eonnie telah pergi, apa namja itu masih ingin mengikatmu, oppa?"

"Aniyo. Dia telah melepaskanku. Tapi aku telah berjanji untuk membayar semua budinya."

"Tapi...,"

"Pulanglah, jangan katakan apapun pada ahjumma."

Seohyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Dia sangat mengenal namja itu. Yesung akan tetap memegang teguh janji yang telah ia ucapkan. Bahkan meski itu harus mengorbankan hatinya.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu adalah janji yang harus ditepati**_

_**.**_

Mata Kibum mengerjab saat mendapati Kim Yesung-nya sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Bukankah dia sudah pergi? Dia sudah bebas dari janji itu. Karena Kim Ryeowook tak selamat dalam operasi itu.

Yesung menoleh, seolah merasakan tatapan namja di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang, sajangnim," ucap Yesung dengan senyum tipis.

Tak ada jawaban. Kibum justru melangkah cepat ke arahnya dan langsung mendekap tubuh namja manis itu.

"Aku pikir kau akan pergi. Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu," ucapnya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk membalas semua yang kau berikan padaku?" ucap Yesung yang membuat pelukan Kibum mengendur dan terlepas.

"Aku tak butuh balas budimu, Kim Yesung," ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi bukankah itu yang kau minta?"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi sekarang!" sahut Kibum dengan nada tinggi.

Yesung tersentak. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya kemudian dengan suara yang tenang seolah tak terpengaruh kemarahan Kibum.

"Aku menginginkan hatimu, Kim Yesung! Hatimu!"

"Mwo?"

"Jika hanya pelayan, atau namja yang bersedia menemaniku, aku bisa mendapatkannya kapanpun aku mau. Tapi aku bosan dengan semua itu. Aku ingin seseorang yang tulus memperhatikanku! Seseorang yang bisa menyentuh hatiku!"

"Tapi..., aku ini namja. Dan aku tidak..."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin kau menatapku. Tatap aku dengan hatimu. Aku mohon, Kim Yesung..."

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa."

"Waeyo?"

"Karena...,"

"Bummie oppa?" suara panggilan memotong kalimat Yesung. "Di sini kau rupanya. Apa yang oppa lakukan?"

Kibum menoleh, seorang yeoja anggun berdiri di ambang pintu. "Lee Sungmin?"

"Oppa! Kau masih senang bermain di belakangku?"

"Annyeonghaseyo...," ucap Yesung memberi salam pada yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Berapa lama oppa akan bermain bersamanya? Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Oppa lupa?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar ucapan Lee Sungmin. Menikah? Jadi inikah yang Kibum maksud dengan waktunya yang tak akan lama lagi bersamanya? Jadi yeoja itu adalah orang yang asisten Cha katakan? Yeoja itu begitu cantik dan anggun. Tunggu, Lee Sungmin? Bukankah itu nama cucu mantan presiden Korea? Dia bukan yeoja sembarangan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku keluar," ucap Yesung seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kibum dan melewati Sungmin yang masih menatapnya tak suka.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu adalah ketulusan**_

_**.**_

Yesung tersentak saat seseorang menubruk kakinya dan memeluknya erat. Namja manis itu menunduk menatap seorang namja kecil yang tengah memeluk kakinya itu.

"Ommo, Tomo'ah? Bagaimana kau bisa...,"

"Pee..., phom khit-kheung khun!" ucap namja kecil itu.

Yesung tersenyum seraya mengangkat tubuh namja kecil itu. "Nado bogoshipeo. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eoh?"

"Aigo..., Tomo, kenapa kau lari?" teriak seseorang.

Yesung menoleh. "Annyeonghaseyo, eommonim," sapa Yesung.

"Haah.., pantas saja. Dia pasti melihatmu, makanya dia lari ke sini. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Apa kalian sedang jalan-jalan?"

"Ne, beberapa hari ini Tomo selalu murung. Ia pasti merindukan keluarganya."

Yesung menatap namja di gendongannya. "Apa tidak ada yang berniat mengadopsinya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini yang orang-orang inginkan adalah bayi. Mereka tidak menginginkan anak-anak. Terlebih dia warga asing."

"Padahal Tomo sangat manis. Khun narak (kau manis), Tomo'ah," ucap Yesung yang disamut senyum bahagia Tomo.

"Ne, dia manis sepertimu. Lihatlah, kalian mirip satu sama lain," ucap ibu panti.

"Jeongmalyo? Ah, eommonim, bolehkah aku yang mengadopsinya?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aniyo. Hanya orang yang sudah menikah yang boleh mengadopsinya, Yesungie. Kau boleh mengadopsinya nanti setelah kau menikah dengan kekasihmu. Ah, bagaimana kabar gadis manis itu?"

Yesung tersenyum hambar. "Kami berpisah, eommonim," ucap Yesung.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?"

"Ne, tapi cinta tak selamanya bisa bersama. Dan begitu pula kami."

"Pee, ayo kita main!"

"Tomo ingin bermain?" tanya Yesung.

...

Langkah Yesung terhenti saat melihat Kibum menatapnya tajam.

"Dari mana kau?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Yesung. "Tamumu sudah pulang?" tanya Yesung balik.

Kibum terhenyak. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya.

"Dia yeoja yang cantik. Tomo bilang, **Su-ay mak**. Artinya sangat cantik."

"Tomo? Nuguya?"

"Tomo, namanya Visava Thaiyanont. Seseorang yang baru saja aku temui."

"Mwo?! Bukankah kau bilang kau tak tertarik pada namja, Kim Yesung?"

"Itu benar."

"Lalu siapa namja itu? Apa kau menyukainya?" teriak Kibum kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Kim Kibum'ssi? Tentu saja Tomo tak termasuk dalam hitungan. Kau ini ada-ada saja," ucap Yesung sembari tertawa dan meninggalkan Kibum yang menatapnya kesal.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu mungkin kegilaan**_

_**.**_

"Sampai kapan namja itu akan ada di rumahmu, Kim Kibum? Sebentar lagi kau menikah. Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu, dan jalani hidupmu dengan normal!" marah umma Kibum.

"Dari awal umma tahu, aku bukan namja normal, umma. Jadi jangan berharap banyak padaku," jawab Kibum dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, eoh? Berhentilah menentang umma. Kami sudah terlalu tua, Kibum'ah. Kami ingin seorang cucu yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris kami."

"Pewaris? Jadi kalian memaksaku menikah hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang pewaris? Jika itu yang umma inginkan, aku tidak akan pernah menikah. Aku mencintai Kim Yesung. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya!"

"Kim Kibum! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan? Dia namja, dan mungkin saja dia hanya menginginkan harta kita! Dia hanya namja yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Kau pikir keluarga kita sebanding dengannya?!"

"Umma!"

"Baik, kita buat kesepakatan. Akan aku kabulkan satu keinginanmu, sebagai gantinya, kau harus menikah dengan Lee Sungmin secepatnya!" putus sang umma.

Kibum menatap ummanya. Ia ingin sekali menolak perintah itu. Tapi tawaran sang umma sepertinya bisa ia manfaatkan.

"Arraseo. Aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin. Tapi..., Kim Yesung tetap akan tinggal bersamaku. Umma keberatan?"

Sang umma tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi yeoja paruh baya itu rupanya cukup cepat memutuskan jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Lakukan apa maumu. Yang penting, minggu ini juga, kau dan Sungmin akan menikah."

...

Tubuh Yesung sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat Kibum tiba-tiba memeluknya tepat sesaat setelah namja manis itu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mabuk lagi?" tanya Yesung.

Kibum menggeleng, lalu mempererat dekapannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung sambil membelai kepala Kibum yang berada di pundaknya. Entah sejak kapan, Yesung terbiasa dengan pelukan namja tampan itu.

"Aku akan menikah, Kim Yesung," ucap Kibum.

"Aku tahu itu, wae?"

"Aniyo. Kau tak mengerti!"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa karena dia yeoja? Ayolah, namja memang seharusnya menikah dengan yeoja, Kim Kibum'ssi. Itu hukum alam."

"Shireo! Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Bukan yang lain!"

"Kita masih bisa berteman, tuan. Aku bisa menemanimu kapanpun kau mau."

Kibum melepas dekapannya. "Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu, Kim Yesung. Aku menginginkanmu!"

Yesung terkesiap. Namja manis itu menatap Kibum tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Lagi-lagi, Yesung merasakan ketulusan dalam kalimat Kibum. Ini gila. Tapi entah mengapa, Yesung mempercayai ucapannya.

"Kalau aku menikahi orang lain, aku tak bisa memelukmu lagi," ucap Kibum.

"A-apa...," ucap Yesung gugup.

Kibum menangkup wajah Yesung, dan mencium lembut bibir namja manis itu. "Kalau aku menikahi orang lain aku tak akan bisa lagi menciummu seperti ini," ucapnya.

"..."

Kibum kembali memeluk Yesung, menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher namja manis itu, dan menciumi lehernya. "Kalau aku menikah, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu lagi."

"Kim Kibum...," desah Yesung.

Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Yesung dan menatap wajah memerah Yesung. Menatap mata Yesung yang terlihat sayu.

"Aku tak ingin menikah dengannya, tapi..., hanya itu jalan satu-satunya untuk bisa mempertahankanmu di sisiku, Kim Yesung," ucapnya.

"Tapi..., aku tidak pantas mendapat pengorbanan ini. Kim Kibum'ssi. Jika kau memang tak mencintainya, jangan menikahinya demi aku."

Kibum menggeleng. "Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk mempertahankanmu. Kau milikku. Jadi selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Arraseo?!" tegas Kibum tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Yesung.

Seolah terbius ucapan namja itu, Yesung mengangguk menyetujuinya. Membuat Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Malam ini, bisakah aku memilikimu seutuhnya, Kim Yesung?" tanya Kibum lembut. Dan lagi lagi Yesung hanya mengangguk pasrah padanya.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kibum mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya ke tempat tidurnya, sambil menciumi bibir namja manis itu. sementara Yesung, meski tak membalas ciuman itu, tapi ia lebih menikmatinya, dari pada saat pertama Kibum memaksa menjamahnya.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu bukanlah penyesalan**_

_**.**_

Kemeriahan pesta pernikahan pewaris tunggal Kim Corp. berlangsung sangat meriah, bahkan sampai malam hari. Dan diantara tamu undangan itu, hanya satu orang saja yang tampak tak menikmati suasana bahagia itu.

Kim Yesung.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa sepi, dalam keramaian itu. Mungkin karena hanya dia satu-satunya tamu yang tak dikehendaki ada di sana.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, tuan Cha," pamit Yesung.

"Mau aku antar?"

"Aniyo. Kau nikmati saja pestanya," ucap Yesung lalu berbalik pergi.

Kibum yang melihat Yesung meninggalkan pesta, mencari-cari alasan agar bisa mengikutinya. Namja tampan itu menyusulnya ke kamar Yesung.

"Kim Kibum?" sentak Yesung saat namja tampan itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa pergi dari pesta, eoh?" tanyanya.

"Aniya. Aku hanya lelah."

Kibum berjalan mendekati Yesung. "Benarkah? Hanya itu?"

"N-ne, hanya itu. Waeyo?"

Kibum mendesah. "Aku kecewa mendengarnya. Aku pikir kau cemburu," ucapnya.

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa hakku untuk itu, Kim Kibum'ssi?"

"Tentu saja kau berhak, Kim Yesung. Karena kau namjaku. Hanya kau yang berhak atasku."

"M-mwo?" ucap Yesung gugup. Pipinya memerah karena tersipu.

"Aigo..., manisnya namjaku," ucap Kibum sambil membelai wajah Yesung. "Boleh aku memakan si manis ini, sekarang?"

"Ya, jangan bercan-, eummphh...!" ucapan Yesung terputus saat Kibum membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Malam ini, aku akan menikmati honeymoon bersamamu," bisik Kibum seraya mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membawanya naik ke ranjangnya.

"Ta-tapi..., Lee Sungmin'ssi..."

"Shhh..., jangan bicarakan orang lain saat kita sedang bersama, Kim Yesung!" perintah Kibum sambil membuka kancing Yesung satu-persatu. Sementara si manis hanya pasrah atas kelakuaan sang diktator.

...

Nyonya Kim memeluk menantunya yang menangis, menceritakan bahwa suaminya justru menghabiskan malamnya dengan orang lain bahkan sejak sebelum pesta berakhir.

"Keterlaluan sekali! Minnie'ah, tenang saja, umma akan membereskan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu melihatnya. Umma janji, sebentar lagi, Kibum akan mengusir namja itu dari rumah kalian. Umma janji!"

...

hari berikutnya.

Yesung masih asyik bermain dengan Tomo, saat dua orang namja mendekati mereka.

"Agasshi, annyeonghaseyo," sapa salah satu namja.

"Annyeonghaseyo..., tapi, saya namja tuan," ucap Yesung.

"Jeongmalyo? Tapi kau cantik sekali. Ah, mian, bolehkah kami berfoto bersamamu?"

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongwoon? Adikku penggemar beratnya. Dan kau begitu mirip dengannya. Bisakah kau berakting sebagai penyanyi terkenal itu dan berfoto bersamaku?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon..., adikku sedang sekarat, dan aku ingin membuatnya bahagia."

"Baiklah..., tapi jangan..."

"Gomawo!" teriak namja asing itu senang seraya memeluk Yesung. Sementara namja yang satunya langsung mengabadikannya.

di tempat lain beberapa saat setelahnya.

Kim Kibum menatap foto-foto di ponsel ummanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kim Yesungnya tak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Ini pasti hanya rekayasa.

"Apa maksud umma memperlihatkan ini semua?"

"Tentu saja untuk memberitahumu tentang namja itu. Kibum'ah, namja bernama Kim Yesung itu tidak berbeda dengan namja murahan lainnya. Dia hanya menginginkan hartamu. Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kalau kau tak percaya tanya padanya, siapa yang ia temui hari ini, dan dimana!"

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya. Aku yakin Kim Yesung sedang berada di cafe milik nyonya Kim," ucap Kibum yakin.

"_**Yeoboseo?"**_

"Kau di mana?"

"_**Aku di..., taman. Waeyo?"**_

"Bukankah seharusnya kau di cafe?"

"_**Ne, tapi Tomo..."**_

"Tomo? Namja itu lagi? Kau bersamanya?"

"_**Ne..."**_

"Pulang!"

"_**A-apa?"**_

"Aku bilang pulang sekarang,kau tidak dengar?!"

"_**Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang setelah mengantar Tomo,"**_ jawab Yesung.

Kim Kibum mematikan ponselnya dan membantingnya. Sementara sang umma dan istrinya saling pandang sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebentar lagi, Kibum akan melempar namja yang sangat mereka benci itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

_**Mengenalmu itu melelahkan**_

_**.**_

"Plack...!" sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Yesung, saat namja manis itu tak juga mengakui bahwa ia berselingkuhdi belakang Kibum. Padahal jelas-jelas bukti foto kemesraan Yesung bersama namja lain itu ada.

"Kibum'ssi..."

"Apa yang salah dengan dirimu, Kim Yesung? Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu terimakasih seperti ini, eoh? Bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianatiku?" teriak Kibum murka.

"Mianhae, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah mengkhianati siapapun," ucap Yesung.

"Kau!"

"Kau mengenalku, Kim Kibum'ssi. Apa sepicik itu aku dalam pandangmu?"

"Oppa, jangan dengarkan dia. Dia hanya ingin mengacaukanmu, oppa,:" ucap Sungmin.

Kibum tak menjawab. Ia terlalu marah hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Sajangnim," panggil Yesung. "Kim sajang-" namja manis itu menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering

Nada dering yang tak sama seperti nada deringnya yang biasa. Nada dering yang khusus ia pasang untuk menandai bahwa itu panggilan dari panti asuhan yang merawat Tomo.

"Yeoboseo, eommonim? Mwo? Tomo hilang lagi? Arraseo, aku akan ke sana!" ucap Yesung sembari berbalik pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Kim Yesung?" teriak Kibum.

"Mianhae, Tomo hilang, aku harus mencarinya."

"Ya! Apa Tomo lebih penting dariku?!"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. "Mianhae...,"

"Berhenti atau jangan pernah kembali ke rumah ini!" perintah Kibum.

"Mianhanda. Tapi saat ini, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Maaf," ucap Yesung seraya berlari keluar dari rumah Kibum.

"Kim Yesung...!"

"Oppa, sudahlah..., dia mencintai namja lain. Dia mengkhianatimu, oppa!"

"Kim Yesung! Kau akan menyesalinya!" geram Kibum.

Sementara Yesung terus berlari menuju panti asuhan. Tomo, mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Yesung. Saat berusia 2 tahun, ia dan kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan, dan hanya Tomo yang selamat. Paman Tomo yang tersisa mengambil harta orangtuanya dan mengirim Tomo ke panti asuhan. Sama seperti Yesung. Dan Yesung lebih beruntung, Karena Keluarga Kim mengambilnya dari panti dan merawatnya. Sementara Tomo, karena dia bukan keturunan Korea, tak ada yang menginginkannya. Dan selama 2 tahun ini, dia menjadi penghuni panti asuhan itu.

"Eomonim...?" panggil Yesung. "Tomo...,"

"Sudah ketemu. Dia ada di taman tempat kalian bermain. Dia sangat menyukaimu, Yesung'ah. Mungkin dia sedih karena kau meninggalkannya tadi."

"Pee...!"

Yesung mengambil Tomo dari gendongan ibu panti. "Pee Yesung di sini. Hyung di sini," ucapnya lega.

"Mungkin sebaiknya, dia memang harus bersamamu, Yesung'ah. Apa kau..., masih berkenan untuk...,"

"Aku akan merawat Tomo. Aku bisa eomonim," ucap Yesung yakin.

"Ne, eomonim percaya padamu. Nah, Tomo, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal dengan Yesung hyung, kau senang?"

Tomo tertawa riang seraya memeluk leher Yesung dengan tangan kecilnya. Memberikan ketenangan pada namja manis itu yang dirundung duka, karena harus terusir dari rumah Kibum..

.

.

_**Mengenalmu bukanlah kesalahan**_

_**.**_

Sejak kepergian Yesung, Kibum kembali pada sosok dinginnya. Dia kembali kehilangan senyumnya. Baginya dunianya telah lenyap bersama Yesung.

"Oppa, kau mabuk lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kibum sambil menepis tangan Sungmin.

"Oppa! aku ini istrimu. Kenapa oppa bersikap seperti ini? Oppa bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku sejak pernikahan kita sebulan yang lalu!"

"Menyentuhmu? Ah, kau ingin aku menyentuhmu? Aku lupa, tugasku adalah memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Kim yang terhormat itu. makanya kau harus menikahimu, meski aku tidak mau."

"Oppa!"

"Arraseo, aku akan melakukannya. Akan aku tanamkan benihku, sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, malam ini. Kemarilah, mendekat pada suamimu, Minnie chagie," ucap Kibum seraya mendekati Sungmin.

"Andwae! Oppa.., jangan seperti ini. bukan ini yang aku mau. Andwae...!"

Kibum mendorong Sungmin hingga jatuh di ranjangnya, dan merobek piyama yeoja cantik itu. Tanpa cumbuan hangat, tanpa belaian mesra, namja itu langsung menyatukan dirinya dengan tubuh istrinya. Melakukannya berulang-ulang sepanjang malam, dan menanamkan jutaan benihnya di dalam rahim yeoja itu.

Kibum terbangun saat mendengar dering telepon. Namja tampan itu membuka matanya. Dan ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan memeluk istrinya dan dengan tubuh polos yeoja itu. Sementara ia masih berpakaian lengkap, dengan hanya pakaian bawahnya saya yang sedikit terbuka.

Ia ingat. Semalam dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia melakukan hal itu dengan Sungmin karena mabuk. Kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan, tapi ia juga bersyukur telah melakukannya. Karena setidaknya, jika Sungmin hamil, orangtuanya tak akan mengusik harinya lagi.

Perlahan Kibum turun dan meninggalkan ranjangnya. Meninggalkan istrinya yang masih terlelap, tanpa ingin menatapnya sama sekali.

...

3 minggu kemudian.

Seohyun mengejar Kibum yang masuk ke dalam lift menuju ruangannya. Namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat yeoja itu masuk ke dalam lift yang dinaikinya.

"Kau ingat aku tuan?" tanyanya.

"Kau teman dari namja yang telah mengkhianatiku," ucap Kibum dingin.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maksudmu datang ke kantorku, agasshi?"

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin menyapamu, karena aku akan mewakili appaku meeting denganmu. Tapi sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan. Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi, eoh? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Yesung oppa? Sudah hampir 2 bulan dia menghilang."

"Justru Kim Yesung yang telah mengkhianatiku, nona. Dia bermain dengan namja lain di belakangku. Dia mengkhianatiku!"

"Mwo? Jangan membual, Kim Kibum'ssi. Oppaku bukan namja seperti itu!"

Kibum tersenyum sinis. "Kenyataannya memang begitu, nona. Dia selalu pergi diam-diam untuk menemui namja bernama Tomo, yang entah berasal dari mana. Dan mungkin sekarang mereka tengah menikmati hari mereka bersama."

"Mwo? Apa kau sudah gila? Tomo? Maksudmu Visava Thaiyanont?" sentak Seohyun.

Kibum tersentak. "Kau mengenalnya juga ternyata. Tak kusangka, Kim Yesung memperkenalkan selingkuhannya pada-"

"Plack..!" Seohyun menampar Kibum dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Lihat ini!" yeoja itu memperlihatkan wallpaper ponselnya. "Namja kecil yang bersama kami. Dialah Tomo."

"Mwo?"

"Oppaku bukan gay, tuan. Jadi dia tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan namja lain. Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin akan menjadi selingkuhannya hanyalah aku. Karena aku adalah yeoja yang Yesung oppa cintai, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mendampingi Wookkie eonnie. Tapi dia sama sekali tak pernah kembali padaku, karenamu!"

"A-apa?!"

"Dia menjadi gay hanya untukmu. Dan dengan bodohnya kau meninggalkannya? Kau pasti akan menyesalinya!"

"Ting...!" pintu lift terbuka, dan Seohyun langsung keluar meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terpaku mengingat perkataan Seohyun.

"Sajangnim, mengenai perusahaan jepang yang kita beli atas nama Kim Yesung, apa anda tetap akan merahasiakannya dari keluarga anda?"

Kibum tak menyahut. Di dalam kepalanya hanya ada nama Yesung. Bahwa ialah yang telah mengkhianati Yesung dengan menikahi Sungmin. Bukan sebaliknya. Bagaimana Kibum bisa sebodoh ini?

...

"Sajangnim?" panggil asisten Cha.

"Kau bilang apa?" sentak Kibum.

"Itu…."

"Tuan Cha, bisakah kau mencari tahu dimana Kim Yesung berada? Aku ingin menemukannya secepatnya. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar padanya. Aku harus minta maaf padanya."

Tuan Cha tersentak mendengar ucapan atasannya. Namun kemudian namja itu tersenyum.

"Saya senang akhirnya sajangnim mengatakannya. Karena kalau tidak, saya pasti jadi orang yang paling berdosa."

"Mwo?"

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya. Tanpa perintah anda, saya memerintahkan orang untuk menyelidiki dimana Kim Yesung berada. Saat ini dia berada di Jepang bersama namja kecil bernama Tomo. Orang yang selama ini anda cemburui. Tomo adalah bocah yatim keturunan Jepang dan Thailand. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sama seperti Kim Yesung, makanya Kim Yesung sangat menyayanginya. Dan foto-foto itu hanyalah rekayasa dari ibu anda."

"Mwo? Kau tahu sebanyak itu? Lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?!" teriak Kibum sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Tapi saat ini nyonya muda sedang hamil, jadi…"

Kibum meremas ramutnya sendiri. "Tuan Cha, siapkan tiket ke Jepang sekarang juga. Katakan bahwa kita ada meeting di sana."

"Ne, sajangnim."

.

.

_**Mengenalmu seolah menghentikan waktu**_

_**.**_

Kibum mencium perut istrinya. Menatap perut rata yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu. Meski ia sama sekali tak mencintainya, namun di dalam rahim yeoja itu ada darah dagingnya.

"Mianhae,aegya, Daddy tak bisa memberikan cinta daddy padamu. Jadilah anak yang baik dan jaga ibumu," bisiknya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupannya di Korea dan menyusul Yesung ke Jepang.

.

Kim Kibum memberikan pasportnya pada petugas bandara Narita yang tampak mencocokkannya dengan nama yang ada didaftar penumpang.

"Itu nama baratnya," ucap tuan Kim mewakili tuannya.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu mempersilahkan mereka lewat.

Baru saja mereka keluar dari terminal kedatangan, saat sebuah televisi besar di ruang tunggu menyiarkan berita kecelakaan pesawat dengan penerbangan dari Seoul menuju Tokyo.

"Bukankah itu pesawat yang seharusnya kita naiki, tuan Cha?" tanya Kibum terlepas dari rasa kagetnya.

"Ne, sajangnim. Ommo, kita benar-benar beruntung karena dua orang asing tadi mau menukar tiket mereka dengan kita. Tapi…, bagaimana nasib mereka?"

Kibum tak menjawab. Namja tampan itu menatap boarding passnya. Teringat pada dua orang pria asing yang salah satunya bernama Bryan Trevor Kim yag bertukar tiket dengannya.

"Saya akan memberi kabar ke Korea kalau kita selamat tuan."

"Andwae!" cegah Kibum. "Biarkan mereka semua berpikir kalau aku telah mati. Mulai hari ini namaku Bryan Trevor Kim. Dan aku akan menjalani hidup baruku di sini," putus Kibum. sepertinya, takdir tengah membantunya.

Kecelakaan itu seolah menjadi jalan untuknya. Dengan berita kematiannya, orangtuanya tak akan berfikir untuk mencarinya. orangtuanya tak akan mengusik kehidupannya bersama Yesungnya.

...

"Bruk…!"

Tas belanjaan Yesung jatuh dari genggamannya saat melihat dua orang namja yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Ki-Kim Kibum'ssi?" ucapnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau…"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku akan menemukanmu, kemanapun kau lari, Kim Yesung? Karena kau milikku."

Airmata Yesung jatuh saat mendengar ucapan Kibum. Seharusnya ia marah kan? Seharusnya ia terluka. Tapi mendengar kata-kata itu, bagi Yesung sama artinya bahwa Kibum masih menginginkannya. Ia masih mencintainya. Dan tanpa ia sadari kakinya telah melangkah untuk mendekati namja itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Phom khit-kheung khun (aku merindukanmu)," ucap Kibum.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Phom rak Khun," ucap namja tampan itu lagi. "Aku mempelajarinya di pesawat."

Yesung tersenyum. "Nado bogoshipeo, nado Saranghae…," jawabnya seraya kembali memeluk Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Mendengar kalau namja yang ia cintai pun mencintainya.

"Lalu, apa namja kecil di belakangmu itu adalah sainganku?"

Yesung menoleh. "Ne, itu Tomo. Dia mirip denganku kan?"

Kibum tersenyum, lalu melangkah mendekati Tomo. "Ne, dia mirip denganmu," jawabnya sambil mengangkat tubuh Tomo. sementara si kecil hanya menatapnya tak mengerti. tapi ia tampak tak begitu ingin tahu siapa namja asing yang menggendongnya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di salah satu kamar di rumah kontrakan Yesung. si tampan sedang memeluk namja manisnya, sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya. Dia merindukan suasana ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, membuat mereka berpikir kalian telah meninggal?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"Hmm.., umma telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dariku, jadi dia tak akan menyesal kehilanganku."

"Mwo? Maksudmu…, nona Lee telah…,"

"Mianhae…, aku telah mengkhianatimu. Aku telah menyentuh yeoja itu. Mianhae…," ucap Kibum.

Yesung mempererat dekapannya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi setelah ini, kau hanya boleh menyentuhku. Kau harus berjanji padaku!" rengeknya manja. Sesuatu yang sangat bertentangan dengan karakternya selama ini.

Kibum menyeringai mendengarnya. "Dengan senang hati, aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga," ucapnya sambil menindih Yesung dan menyerang leher namja manis itu.

"Ya…, apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Tomo…,"

"Asisten Cha bersamanya, kau tenang saja. Malam ini jangan khawatirkan apapun. Kau cukup memikirkanku saja. Arra?" titah Kibum.

"Ne…, arraseo," Jawab Yesung dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Saranghae…," bisik Kibum sebelum melumat bibir Yesung hingga tanpa sisa. Mulai detik itu dan selamanya, tak akan ada lagi yang akan mengusik cinta mereka.

.

_**mengenalmu adalah akhir pencarianku**_

.

.

End

.

.

Gimana, saengie? Masih dibaca kah? Mianhae kalau jelek ne….

.

Mengenai Visava Tomo Thaiyanont, dia aktor sekaligus member BB Thailand K-otic. yang ada di profil aku itu lhoooo. mirip ma Yeppa ya? Aku langsung suka sama dia setelah menonton filmnya BANGKOK KUNG FU bareng Mario Maurer.

dan tengs buat semua yang mereview di chap kemarin. KHOB KHUN KHA... GAMSAHAMNIDA...


End file.
